Botella Borracha
by june-li
Summary: Sasuke si no vienes te arrepentiràs todo tu vida - hablo Naruto ya tramando traer al juego a cierta hica de ojos aperlados. Gaara no eres tan hombre como para darle un beso a Ino o tal vez dejar que otro la bese kuku..- ...Empezo el juego


Hola

**Bueno esta miprimera historia de esta pareja ..espero que les guste ..la verdad es que hace mucho tengo ya esta historia pero se me olvidaba subirla jejej hasta que me acorde cuano vi un fic parecido al mio...y quiro aclararles que esta historia no es una copia ...**

**Declaraciones:** Los personjes no me pertenecen ..son de como ya saben Masashi Kihimoto-sensei....solo la historia es mia xDD!!

* * *

**Vengan todos a jugar !!  
Capitulo I**

Un día muy tranquilo Sasuke no tenia otra cosa que pensar que en cierta chica tímida…que no podía sacársela de la cabeza, aunque el muy orgulloso Uchiha se lo negaba así mismo así que decidió ir a visitar a Naruto, claro esta que el rubio había llamado a su amigo diciéndole que si no iba a su casa ese día se iba arrepentir toda su vida …

Así se levanto se cambio y salio de su casa con la intención de hacer cosas fuera de su rutina para distraerse al salir vio a Sakura acercándose

Ohayo sasuke-kun – dijo

Ohayo – dijo fastidiado al ver como la pelirrosa no dejaba de mirarlo lujuriosamente – sayonara – dijo sin más para darse a la fuga

Ehh.. espera sasuke-kun…- dijo pero sasuke ya se había ido – no importa lindo sasuke-kun de todos modos hoy no me iré sin un beso tuyo – así se dirigió a cada de naruto con una sonrisa malévola

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke que habiendo ido de camino a casa de naruto se encontró con Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji y lo mas raro fue encontrarse ahí también a Gaara, el momento de encuentro fue tenso todos sabían que debía ser algo a lo macho para que el baka de naruto los hubiera llamado diciéndoles tales cosa..

**BLACK FLASH**

_**Ma….Masaka !!....Ie …tal vez incluso nosotros podemos ..si..al meoso yo puedo pero esa panda de inútiles podrán..no están a mi altura – hablaba naruto viendo la TV entonces fijo su vista en el teléfono y de inmediato marco varios números (esas llamadas conectadas donde hablan muchos a la vez ) **_

_**Que diablos quieres dobe – hablaba sasuke contestándole**_

_**Termina de captar tu destino Naruto..por mas que tengas mejores ojos que yo , no eres digno que hablar a mi casa a estas horas – decía Neji con gran prepotencia**_

_**Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara y Sai solo escuchaba a ver de que se trataba cuando entonces hablo naruto con una voz totalmente diferente a la suya **_

_**Buscas cual es la razón, la explicación**_

_**Algo que ayude a calmar el dolor**_

_**El amor llegara dale la oportunidad**_

_**Volverás a sónar muy pronto amanecerá**_

_**Sasuke estaba a punto de reírse por lo poeta que sonó Naruto pero su orgullo se lo impedía así que opta por decirle que no había entendido su mala metáfora **_

_**Si de verdad con unos verdaderos ninjas con la valentía de un lobo y con porte de verdaderos machos entonces creo que esto es un reto con el que algún día debían enfrentarse – fue lo que el rubio solo contesto y que si no iban a su casa mañana se arrepentirían el resto de sus vidas y entonces corto la llamada a Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru por lo que quedo hablando solamente con los demás.**_

_**Naruto a mi no me engañas dime que planeas- dijo kiba arto de tanta misterio**_

_**Botella borracha amigo…el famoso juego de la botella borracha**_

_**Na…Nani !!!...estoy seguro que lo leí en un libro sueña interesante Naruto-kun**_

_**Yo no tengo ninguna intención de entrar en tus juegos infantiles Naruto- hablo el pelirrojo**_

_**Kuku…pero gaara-kun es seguro que Ino vendrá o no me digas que no eres lo suficiente hombre para besarla en un reto ..o mate mate …o tal vez dejar que otro bese a la bella Ino …como Sai y Sasuke ..- decía con malicia el rubio sabiendo los sentimientos de si amigo**_

_**Oe Naruto…esa linda chica no besara a otro que no sea yo – y sin más que decir corto **_

_**A eso se le llama chantaje no naruto-kun**_

_**Muy bien Sai apuntalo en tu libro es muy efectivo jojojo**_

_**Tsk … que problemático también pensaba negarme pero dejar a Temari expuesta a tus tontos juegos …creo tambien iré – tambien corto**_

_**Para Kiba y Sai era un buen juego para pasar el rato… así colgaron y Naruto llamo a las chicas pidiéndole exclusivamente a Ino para pedirle que llevara a cierta chica sea como sea.**_

_**Kuku…Sasuke-teme vas a ver lo que tengo para ti jojo -reía como loco- con esto por fin sakura-chan se olvidara de ti y me mirara a mi **_

**FIN BLACK FLASH**

Asi los chicos entraron a la casa de Naruto apenas abrieron y vieron al rubio rodeado de chicas que eran Temari, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten y Suigetsu que estaba muy fuera de lugar y los chicos vieron fijamente a cada una de las chicas

_Ella…porque que demonios se supone que este en casa del dobe si ella es una chica soltera en casa de otro soltero …esto no lo tolero pero porque yo se bien que a ella le gusto el dobe pero no lo soporto no soporto que quede con otros y menos con él como un Uhiha que soy no permitiré esto- _pensaba mientras miraba muy serio y con molestia a Hinata que la pobre de por si ya no sabia que hacer

_Esta es mi oportunidad ..de todos modos solo vine a esta aldea por esta chica …esta tonta, loca y alborotada chica rubia y así ella no quiera no pienso irme sin probar sus hermosos labios y tampoco pienso dejar que por este estupido juego alguien bese a mi chica _- pensaba Gaara mientras miraba coquetamente a Ino ….mientras que esta lo ignoraba olímpicamente

Y así se veía los dos chicos ardiendo mientras que los demás los veían con pena ajena mientras que Temari estaba verdaderamente enojada porque su supuesto novio ósea el Naara estaba ahí viéndola como si nada y es que eso no podía ser …como podía ir y ver a su novia lista para jugar un juego donde se besa a cualquiera …por dios esque acaso no eran novios acaso no sentía celos y además…. ella si estaba celosa porque por su cabeza pasaba la idea de que hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera ido …acaso su novio hubiese jugado a besarse con otras chicas – OH no …ya me las pagaras- pensaba la chica mientras fulminaba con la mirada al chico problemático que la veía asustado

Valla si que están echando fuego…buena ya que estamos todos aquí juguemos ya !!! – decía el rubio mostrando una botella pero antes de girarla miro a su compañeros

Chicos quiero decirles que apenas den la vuelta ustedes serán unos cobardes sin orgullo y considerare la idea de que son de la franja de al frente

_Este tipo esta loco mira que tratando de chantajearme a mi con eso …o sea a mi con eso…yo con eso .. eso con mi …_jam…_pero Tenten _..oe Naruto no hables tan pronto …yo jugare _solo espero que no pase nada de lo que deba arrepentirme_

Naruto-baka te atreves a decirme cobarde sin orgullo una vez mas y te cuelgo ..yo tambien juego y quiero aclarar que yo soy el mas hombre aquí aunque claro no dudo que por aquí hay alguno de la franja de al frente- decía viendo fijamente a Sai

Hay sasuke-kun …sasuke-kun no quiero oír eso de un sr. Labios Vírgenes …

Grr….desgraciado !! Te voy a dar una paliza ..- pero los otros sujetaron a sasuke mientras otros soltaban leves carcajadas

Jajaj sasuke-teme no puedo creer que nunca hayas besado a nadie

Cállate dobe que tu que tu solo haz besado a una mujer putrefacta (parte del relleno de shippuden)

Eh !! Que dijiste – reclamaba haciendo pucheros

Cálmense chicos nadie tiene la culpa de que el único beso de sasuke-kun y el primero de naruto-kun ..hayan sido ..entre…ellos dos jajajaj – decía Sai esta vez sin ocultar su risa

Así empezaron el juego dejando a Sai de lado inconsciente por los golpes que le dieron sasuke y naruto hasta que..

Gomen…gomen ne demo etto yo no puedo jugar esto – hablaba por fin la chica de ojos aperlados

_Que le pasa a esta chica es que acaso quiere que le roguemos ..esta loca solo me hace perder el tiempo pensando en ella y encima me viene con esto _explica tus razones Hyuuga

Todos voltearon a ver a sasuke …ya la mayoría se había dado cuenta de cómo miraba sasuke a hinata y tambien que si sasuke estaba allí era nada mas porque tambien estaba hinata y el era un pobre pervertido aprovechando su oportunidad

Etto…la ver..verdad…es…esque yo …nun..nunca eh be..be..besado a nadie -

Entonces todos la quedaron mirando ….ella allí paraba diciendo esas palabras tan sinceras y calidas con un sonrojo en su cara …realmente linda eso pensaron todos pero nadie mas que cierto pelinegro que se quedo prendado de su belleza que el aun seguía negando

_Como esque puede decirlo así como así..esta mas que claro que a esta chica no le gusta mentir … porque ..no lo entiendo porque solo la veo a ella no..seguro es una mas de esas que me siguen pero no entiendo si tiene la oportunidad para besarme en este tonto juego …entonces porque se va_

Y así cuando hinata se iba sakura se paro de golpe y la jala del brazo

Tan así de cobarde eres-

Etto..no..se…de.. me ha..habla sakura-san

No te hagas la tonta ..siempre linda y sumisa no?...pues sabes por mas que intentes nunca serás mejor que yo y sabes porque …porque solo eres una simple ninja pero yo soy una kunoichi completa –

Y con lo dicho por Sakura todos los hombres se quedaron ineptos ya que no sabían a que se referían, pero las mujeres sabían muy bien a que se refería a que la dulce Hinata siempre tan exigente consigo misma se había olvidado por completo que tambien es mujer …

_Que haré …sa…sakura-san se ve muy molesta conmigo ..pensándolo bien tiene razón además en este juego yo podré ..con naruto-kun…u//u…aun así tengo mucha pena …además hay personas que creo que les incomoda mi presencia como uchiha-san que no para de mirarme con mala cara …pero no yo tambien soy una kunoichi me quedare por naruto-kun –_ enti…entiendo …sa..sakura-san .. ju..jugare – y así paso a sentarse y Sasuke ya entiendo a lo que se refería sakura dibujo una sonrisa cautivante en su cara mirando fijamente la Hyuuga y esperando a que la botella ruede ….

**Continuará..**

* * *

Bien aqui esta el primer capitulo...la vrd s supieron de lo que ya tenia hecho el fic...lo borre todo al ver algo parecido..y tuve que reescribirla....bueno ya actualizare pronto...por cierto i estas leyeno esto **Basileia Daudojiu** quiero gradecerte de que hayas apoyado a subir mi fic ..siendo un poco parecido al tuyo ...la verdad cambe mucha cosas para que se diferencien ...as que cre que ya no se parecen nada...buno solo un poco en la idea jejeje...

Sayonara


End file.
